¿Truco o trato?
by WhiteDelirium
Summary: Especial de Halloween cargado de sorpresas, sustos y parejas GaLe, NaLu, Juvia y Jerza, aunque en un principio no os lo parezca


**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí os traigo la primera parte del especial GaLe de halloween, sé que va con algo de atraso y que tardaré algo más en completarlo, pero tenéis que tener en cuenta que estoy con los parciales de la santa universidad, empezando un especial navidad y que además quería incluir algo de NaLu, Gruvia y Jerza a lo largo de la historia, aunque al principio os parezca que no n.n**

 **Una vez que os he dado explicaciones sobre mi santo retraso con todas las historias, buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si lees, escribes o estudias a mis horas y te despejas con esto, esta pequeña historia que calculo tendrá un máximo de tres capítulos estará ambientada en como no la festividad del día de las travesuras nocturnas, al menos para mi, halloween, espero que os divierta y no me matéis por fallos y faltas. TT**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta trama, muy a mi pesar, no me pertenecen, son magníficas creaciones de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia es mía ^^**

 **TRUCO O TRATO**

 _ **Casa Redfox/McGarden**_

Un mes, llevaban exactamente un mes viviendo juntos, no podía estar más contenta y emocionada, aún seguía dormido, la seguía teniendo abrazada, con esos brazos fuertes que la protegerían de cualquier idiota o fantasma ese día en concreto, 31 de octubre, halloween, una de las celebraciones más peligrosas del gremio.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en todo lo que les esperaba esa noche, sería dura, por culpa de una misión que no salió demasiado bien su maestro los había "castigado" con la celebración, trabajando para ganar dinero para el gremio claro, por los destrozos que tenían que cubrir.

Cansada de esperar que su compañero diese indicios de despertar se soltó de sus brazos con cuidado y se apartó, se daría una ducha mientras él se terminaba de despertar, a fin de cuentas tendría que esperarlo para desayunar, a ella el tema de la cocina no se le daba muy bien, por lo que por decisión común esa tarea recaía en el moreno o en Lily si el no estaba, la hacía sentir algo inútil pero al menos había prometido darle clases de cocina.

-Es muy temprano,_un ligero murmullo de cansancio llamó su atención justo antes de levantarse de la cama, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar, con rapidez y delicadeza los fuertes brazos del que era sin duda su amor verdadero,_para un día que no tengo que madrugar,_se quejó en cuanto notó que yo ya estaba realmente despierta.

-Lo siento, tienes que estar cansado, ayer Erza os puso a todos los chicos a cargar y colgar adornos, nosotras nos dedicamos a hacer algunos, aunque luego te puso a ti a hacerlos también,_rió divertida recordando a la pelirroja explicando que "si eran de hierro serían más realistas".

-Ni me lo recuerdes, no se cuantos adornos tuve que hacer, todos sin picos para que no haya heridos, esta tarde me la voy a pasar en la cocina y tú de camarera, al menos nos han dado el turno de tarde,_suspiró con cansancio.

-Tendrás que hacer todas las tartas de fresa y calabaza,_no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de fastidio que puso, desde que se enteraron lo bueno que era Gajeel en la cocina cada vez que había celebraciones Mirajane o Erza lo solicitaban.

-La camarera me debe una por eso,_dijo con una sonrisa torcida, seguro que planeaba pedirle algún tipo de favor,_¿vamos a la ducha?,_me sonrió pícaro, como si yo pudiera resistirme.

Después de empezar bien la mañana y de que su pervertido compañero comprobase que ambos estaban correctamente limpios, sin excepción, pudo observarlo cocinar, por suerte Lily había pasado la noche con cierta pelirroja para empezar temprano a colgar los carteles de la puerta, después de eso les traería los "uniformes" de trabajo, las chicas irían de brujas, siendo las reinas del aquelarre Mira y Erza, las cuales irían de ángel y demonio respectivamente, los chicos irían todos de piratas, excepto Lauxus que simplemente no iría de nada pero se encargaría del orden de todos los hombres del gremio.

-Son las nueve y media y aún no ha aparecido el gato,_se quejó mirando el reloj con cierto fastidio, siempre era impaciente como un niño pequeño.

-Ya te dijo que llegaría para comer,_le recordó/regaño con cariño.

-Estamos comiendo,_le recordó para luego servirle algo más de café,_hoy hará algo más de frío por la noche, ¿quieres ir a algún sitio?,_le preguntó sentándose a su lado mirándola con esos ojos rojos que la descifraban.

-Creo que no hay nada como nuestra casa,_le contestó con una sonrisa, derritiéndolo por dentro como de costumbre, sonrío al ver el ligero sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas contrarias, jamás se cansaría de verlo así.

-Entonces tendremos que ir a comprar caramelos, ¿no?,_le preguntó, sonrío pícara, seguro que había estado investigando sobre la festividad, normalmente ella era la que tomaba este tipo de iniciativas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?,_le preguntó curiosa, no pudo evitarlo.

-Es la noche de las travesuras, eso lo sé hasta yo,_sonrió perverso,_si alguno de esos mocosos hace algún atentado contra la fachada se las verá conmigo,_le aseguró para retirarle su plato, el pelinegro no había cambiado un ápice, al menos tenía intenciones de comprar caramelos.

-Anda, ve a vestirte, ya friego yo,_intentó en vano la peliazul convencer a su novio, pero no pudo poner ni un pie en la cocina,_¡no es justo que siempre lo hagas tú todo!,_se quejó, hinchando las mejillas, viéndose adorable para su acompañante sin saberlo.

-Si te resfrías, ¿qué?, no podría vivir con eso, además ya fregué lo que use para cocinar, solo son un par de vasos y platos,_la informo para tranquilizarla, y lo consiguió aunque a medias.

Rendida subió rápido arriba para seleccionar un atuendo caliente y cómodo, ya que como le había anunciado su DS ese día haría más frío, no solo por la noche, unas medias calientes color crema, un vestido en tonos verdes, una cinta de pelo negra y unas botas negras, también cogió una chaqueta del mismo tono que las botas por si hacía más frío. Se miro en el espejo y lo vio, con esa sonrisa torcida y pícara mirándola, se puso roja al instante.

-Estás muy guapa enana,_le dijo con una sonrisa esta vez sincera, plantándole un beso en los labios,_con tanta ropa parece más diminuta,_bromeo mientras se vestía con cualquier cosa, incluyendo una sudadero verde, que ella le obligo a ponerse.

-Hace frio,_le volvió a regañar al ver como soltaba un nuevo bufido mientras le ponía una bufanda.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¿algo más a parte de caramelos?,_le preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza, arrastrándolo escaleras abajo.

 _ **Centro Magnolia**_

La gente a pesar del frío estaba en la calle, comprando caramelos o dulces para los niños, ultimando los adornos de algunas fachadas, comprando los últimos detalles de disfraces, la ciudad ardía en emoción, sobre todo con el anuncio de la implicación de cierto gremio de magos, les esperaban pasajes del terror, buena comida, dulces y ambiente musical, todos estaban deseando que las horas pasasen algo más rápido.

-Oye Gajeel, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?,_al fin se atrevió a hablar, llevaba un rato pensándolo.

-Claro, dime, ¿pasa algo?,_le pregunto extrañado, estaba algo tensa así que seguro que se habría dado cuenta de que era una pregunta meditada.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia con adornar la casa y comprar caramelos?,_se atrevió al fin a preguntar.

-Bueno, algún día tendremos hijos, ¿no?, ellos también saldrán a pedir caramelos, a los niños a los que les damos caramelos ahora supongo que se los darán a los nuestros en un futuro,_le contestó con sinceridad, ella lo miró asombrada, esa faceta tan única y tan tierna, nunca se cansaría de ella, lo abrazó sin más, no necesitaban palabras.

 _ **Casa Redfox/McGarden**_

Volvieron a casa entre planes de bromas nada buenas que le comentaba el pelinegro, conversaciones estúpidas sobre tornillos y pelas, risas y besos fugaces y dulces, Redfox se metió en la cocina no sin antes maldecir al gato que seguía sin dar señales de vida, como había denegado su ayuda, resignada fue a su biblioteca/desastre para seleccionar algún libro que releería para pasar el rato de espera, lo que no esperaba era ver uno envuelto en papel, era de el seguro que se había olvidado de esconderlo, para algunas cosas seguía siendo un negado.

-Gajeel,_canturreó entrando en la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa?, no sería apropiado que el gato nos viera hechando uno rápido en la cocina,_le contestó con una sonrisa pícara, definitivamente los dos tenían un problema, porque por un segundo olvido el paquete que llevaba escondido detrás y pensó en una postura cómoda.

-Estúpido Gajeel,_se quejó al notar como sus mejillas ardían,_hablaba de esto,_dijo sacando el libro, consiguiendo que su querido pelinegro medio tropezara y por poco se quemase, rojo de vergüenza.

-Se me había olvidado,_respondió con simpleza hundido en la miseria,_es para ti, ábrelo si quieres,_le sonrío volviendo a prestar atención a los fogones para disimular su aún presente sonrojo, antes de hacer nada la peliazul no pudo evitar depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

-"Historias para no dormir jamás",_leyó la chica de ojos chocolate, mientras sus finos dedos recorrían la elaborada portada en relieve del libro, de tonos negros y naranjas, era un libro muy apropiado.

-¿No te gusta?,_le pregunto al cabo del rato, pero se fijo en que ya se había sumergido en la primera historia, así que suspiró y espero a que volviera en si.

De golpe un pequeño grito se escapo de su diminuta boca, tenía la cara desencajada, estaba algo pálida, reviso algo en las primeras páginas bajo la atenta mirada del ojirrojo, para después mirarlo perpleja, volver a releer y volver a mirarlo, ese libro no era uno cualquiera de historias de terror, era un recopilatorio de historias reales, todas ocurridas en Magnolia, incluyendo algunas sobre su gremio.

-Ga-gajeel,_tartamudeo,_¡es genial!,_dijo finalmente abrazándolo.

-Creía que te iba a dar miedo, pero ya veo que no,_sonrió divertido, claro que le daba miedo, pero esas historias eran reales y le servirían para el taller de relatos de terror que tenía programado en el gremio, además justo después de escuchar las historias el público iba directo al pasaje de terror, así todo sería más realista.

-Servirá para asustar a la gente,_le sonrió algo pícara,_además, si algún espíritu intentase hacerme algo se las tendría que ver contigo, ¿no?,_le pregunto.

-Por supuesto, no me voy a contener con alguien que intente hacerte daño,_le sonrió terminando de añadir algunos ingredientes más a la sopa, que seguro dejaría reposar algún tiempo.

Al poco rato de acomodarse en el salón tocaron a la puerta, Levy estaba absorta en su lectura, por lo que con un chasquido se levantó para ir a abrir, de todos modos lo habría hecho él, pero si llega a saber quien es y para lo que es no se hubiera ni molestado.

-Feliz halloween,_le deseaba una sonriente Mirajane.

-¿Qué quieres?,_le contestó seco, sino quisiera algo no se habría molestado en venir.

-No seas borde,_lo regañó una voz a su espalda,_feliz halloween,_la recibió una sonriente Levy invitándola a pasar.

-Bueno, Lily ha tenido que ir a hacer unos recados con Erza, así que he aprovechado para repartir los "uniformes", además necesito pediros un favor,_les dijo con esa cara de celestina que tan bien conocían.

-Suéltalo, sea lo que sea lo vamos a tener que hacer de todos modos,_suspiró resignado, de todas formas todos eran del mismo gremio y tenían que darse apoyo mutuo.

-Bueno, es que necesito que hagáis doble turno, es por una buena causa, sé que será duro y habíamos quedado en dejar al menos medio día libre, pero necesito que lo hagan aunque no les puedo contar el motivo,_finalmente soltó la peliblanca.

-En halloween cualquiera puede esconderse con facilidad, ¿no?,_le preguntó el pelinegro, por suerte con una rápida mirada su compañera lo entendió, tenían ese nivel de conexión que la ojiazul captó al momento.

-No te preocupes Mirajane, no nos importa, lo haremos,_le aseguro con una tranquilizadora sonrisa la chica de ojos chocolate.

-¡Sois tan monos!,_les confesó consiguiendo que se sonrojasen,_muchas gracias por colaborar, luego les diré los trabajos que tendrán que hacer por la noche, tengo que ir a controlar que Natsu no incendie el gremio,_se despidió antes de que el DS de hierro pudiera quejarse por sus comentarios.

-Menuda cara tiene,_se quejaba,_encima el gato no viene, además no se a qué nos vamos a dedicar toda la noche, ya bastante me molesta estar toda la tarde encerrado en la cocina mientras tú estas lejos,_se quejó para dejarse caer en el sofá.

-No seas así, es por una buena causa,_se sentó y le indicó que apoyase su cabeza sobre sus piernas,_además le debemos algún que otro favor a Erza, no creo que sea malo que ella también disfrute, imagínate que tú y yo no pudiéramos ni salir a la calle juntos, ni vernos con seguridad a escondidas, mucho menos vivir juntos, creo que aunque sea solo una vez se merecen pasar un día juntos sin miedo a que los descubran,_le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo, convenciéndolo del todo, a fin de cuentas no era capaz de imaginarse nada peor que no poder estar juntos.

-Creo que fue la primera que nos felicitó por empezar a vivir juntos,_recodó el pelinegro, ignorando la amenaza de muerte que le dijo si le llegaba a pasar algo a la pequeña McGarden.

-Si, Erza tiene un corazón de oro, se merece lo mejor,_le confesó feliz,_Gajeel, ¿quieres que te lea alguna?,_sonrió pícara mostrándole la portada del libro.

-Claro,_le sonrío de la misma forma, cambiando de postura, sentándose a su lado y rodeándola con su protector brazo.

Para la historia había seleccionado la que más miedo le había dado de todas las que había leído hasta el momento, sobre una niña pequeña que murió de un susto y que se dedicaba a proteger a la gente de los que asustaban, pero lo peor no era eso, sino la forma en la que los protegía, no sabían cuál era, solo que muchos que habían sido atacados por ella no acababan muy bien, la historia en sí no daba miedo, pero si te ibas a pasar toda la noche intentando asustar gente y atrayendo a ese espíritu tal vez si te podía dar algo de respeto.

-Oye enana,_la llamó con esa sonrisa divertida que tanto conocía,_se lo tienes que contar a la coneja, sino lo haces tú lo hago yo, le toca de pareja con Salamander en una de los salones del recorrido,_rió divertido, pues desde un principio la pobre Lucy se había negado a hacerlo en rotundo, por eso iba de pareja con el pelirrosa porque le aterraba la idea de quedarse ahí sola.

-No seas malo, demasiado lio tiene con evitar que Natsu ataque a nadie durante el recorrido, ¿no te parece?,_lo regaño revolviendo algo más su ya de por si desaliñado cabello, recibiendo un pequeño gruñido de violencia.

-Pon la mesa, en media quince minutos comemos, como no venga el gato se queda sin almuerzo,_le aseguro dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-No seas malo, se está esforzando ayudando en lo que puede, esta mañana se fue muy temprano a ayudar,_le comentaba extendiendo un sencillo mantel de cuadros sobre la mesa, para después empezar con los platos, vasos y cubiertos.

-Tendremos que comprar una nueva,_le sonrío el pelinegro leyendo sus pensamientos,_cuando tengamos niños, ¿no?,_preguntó sonrojándose levemente, en ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un muy cansado Lily.

-Bienvenido a casa,_lo recibió Levy con una sonrisa.

-Tienes suerte de que te defienda la enana, la próxima vez que llegues tan tarde no comes,_lo amenazó su "dueño".

-Gracias Levy, yo también te eche de menos,_le sonrío de mala gana al pelinegro desafiándolo.

-Paz, paz,_suplicó la chica de ojos chocolate, no podían estar el uno sin el otro, pero se desafiaban cada segundo.

La comida por suerte transcurrió tranquila, entre charlas, risas y alguna que otra historia que Lily traía fresca del gremio, al parecer Elfman había conseguido traer dos enormes calabazas para decorar las puertas del gremio, ambas habían sido adornadas por Lissana, al parecer era muy buena con los detalles, ya que según Lily tenían una mirada siniestra. Gray y Natsu se habían peleado por el disfraz que llevarían en el recorrido, Juvia y Wendy harían de fantasmas en el recorrido, además al ser por la noche Mira había decidido encargarse de la barra junto con la menor de los Strauss y dejar a Gajeel libre para ayudar en los distintos escenarios del recorrido, Levy había sido seleccionada para leer las historias antes de entrar.

-Será una noche ajetreada,_suspiró el gato negro.

-¿Tú haras algo?,_le preguntó el pelinegro ayudando a terminar de recoger la mesa.

-Charle, Happy y yo nos encargaremos de los efectos aéreos del recorrido,_le explicó.

-Mientras no se escuchen truenos estarás bien,_le sonrió divertido consiguiendo reproches por parte del gato volador.

Levy miro por la ventana, aún quedaban un par de horas para que empezase su turno, se sentó a releer de nuevo las historias que seleccionaría para el pasaje, había distintas estancias y por suerte la gran mayoría encajaban por los personajes, así que uniría la realidad con su propia ficción para que el rompecabezas fuera perfecto. Cogió a Lily y lo abrazó para sentirse segura leyendo mientras esperaba a que el ojirrojo terminase de recoger la cocina, cuando él llego Lily se había dormido y su compañera estaba metida en el libro, lo dejó estar y fue directo a tumbarse, al igual que el gato necesitaba dormir.

Había pasado casi una hora, una vez en su mente encajó todo, Levy despegó los ojos del libro, miró a su alrededor, Gajeel estaba en una punta del sofá profundamente dormido y las mejillas algo sonrojadas, lo que le daba una imagen adorable y Lily, aunque no pudiera decírselo, era una autentica monada, se había enroscado encima de ella y dormía profundamente, muy a su pesar cargo con Lily y lo dejo sobre el sofá, tapándolo con una manta para que no pasase frío, después zarandeó a "su" chico estúpido para que se despertase, aunque una parte de ella se pasaría el día adorándolo.

-Despierta dormilón, aún tenemos que vestirnos, no hagas ruido Lily duerme,_le advirtió y recibió un resoplido en respuesta,_venga, se bueno,_le insistió, depositando un beso en su mejilla o eso intento, él fue más rápido y lo que iba a ser un beso dulce tomo unos tonos más pasionales.

-¿Suficientemente bueno?,_le preguntó en un tono provocativo mientras ambos recuperaban algo de aire, cuando quería Gajeel era terrible, conseguía que todo su cuerpo temblase de emoción, de placer, pero nunca de miedo, no desde ese día, por eso era tan especial para ella.

-Ladrón,_se quejo sonrojada,_haz el favor de darte prisa y venir a la habitación, tenemos que cambiarnos,_le recordó.

Subió las escaleras seguida de él, se vistió rápido, para después mirarse al espejo, dando un par de vueltas, para estar segura de que no se veía nada más de la cuenta a pesar de lo corto que era el vestido, lo último que necesitaba era a algún cliente estampado por babear más de la cuenta, según Gajeel, ella seguía sin ver su atractivo comparado con las demás chicas del gremio que estaban mejor dotadas.

-Estás perfecta,_le dijo con una sonrisa,_te estaré vigilando, como se te acerque alguien me lo cargo,_aseguro con un aura oscura.

-Recuerda que Mira es la que nos cuida a todas,_le recordó abrochándole un par de botones de la camisa,_te queda muy bien, solo falta un detalle,_sonrió obligándolo a sentarse delante de su tocador para recogerle el pelo,_mucho mejor.

-Si tu lo dices, Mira puede dar miedo cuando quiere,_tal y como ella pensaba su cabeza estaba en las mil y una cosas que pervertidos podrían hacerle si el se despistaba.

-Céntrate en hacer comida rica, ayudar a Mira y yo no dejaré que nadie me toque,_le aseguré, el se puso en pie con una sonrisa torcida mirándola desde arriba para intimidarla.

-¿Segura?,_le preguntó con un tono neutro, intentando asustarla, pero el amor que se reflejaba en sus ojos y que ella leía con claridad lo traicionaba.

-Claro que si, como lleguemos tarde se enfadarán,_le recordó, depositando un beso en sus labios, tomo papel y escribió una nota a Lily, para después salir en dirección al gremio junto a él.

 _ **Gremio Fairy Tail**_

Habían llegado justo a tiempo, Mira prácticamente arrastró a Gajeel a al cocina, con su traje de ángel incluso se veía más adorable de lo normal, pero conociendo el lado sádico de la chica te ponía los pelos de punta. Levy como camarera se encargaba de las mesas de un ala junto con Lucy, la cual también doblaba el turno para ayudar a Erza.

-Menos mal que Mira tiene a alguien que le ayude, esto está lleno a más no poder,_resaltó la rubia.

-Si, ahora mismo estamos a tope de trabajo, es invreíble que se necesiten tantas personas para sustituir el puesto de una sola, Erza trabaja realmente duro,_admiró la más baja de las dos.

-Por cierto, Levy, ¿qué tal lo llevas con Gajeel?,_le preguntó pícara la maga estelar.

-Pu-pues muy bien, hoy hace un mes que vivimos juntos,_susurró, pero no había pasado por alto por la coordinadora de todo en ese momento, el demonio disfrazado de ángel, Mirajane.

-Son una auténtica monada,_dijo con una sonrisa,_aquí tenéis las bandejas de la mesa 7 y de la mesa 15, daros prisa,_las apremio consiguiendo que ambas se disculparan por holgazanear un rato.

-¿Más pedidos?,_le preguntó al verla asomada a la pequeña ventana que conectaba una parte de la cocina con la barra, pero su sonrisa pícara le dijo que no era precisamente eso.

-Gajeel,_casi canturreo,_¿le has regalado algo a Levy por su primer mes viviendo juntos?,_ahí estaba, esa mujer era el demonio, por poco se le cae la bandeja de pasteles de calabaza que acababa de sacar del horno y no se quemo de milagro,_me lo tomaré como un sí,_sonrió satisfecha ignorando los reproches del pelinegro, nadie se comparaba a Mira para temas amorosos, a pesar de que el suyo no pudiera manejarlo tan bien como los del resto.

 **¿Y qué os pareció la primera parte?, si lo sé no es que tenga un salseo increíble, pero quería dejar lo bueno para el próximo cap y que se viera un poco la convivencia de mi pareja favorita y su día a día.**

 **Dejad review si os ha gustado lo suficiente como para terminar el especial o dejarlo ^^**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, APOYAR Y COMENTAR n.n**


End file.
